nierfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dan's Friend
Hi there! }|:—[[User:TidusTehSacrificer357|TidusTehSacrificer357]]}}|}} Welcome to the wiki, and thanks for your edits to the main page! - 01:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hey, great jobs with the tables on character pages! Keep it up! - 00:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Merge Yes Nier and Drakengard are very much related but at its core the elements that make both Nier and Drakengard unique are far too different. I believe it would be better to have them as affiliated wikis if that seems acceptable to you.--The Phantom (talk) 02:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps so, but there is enough info in this one game for its own wiki. Trying to merge the Drakengard wiki and this wiki would be unnecessarily and absurdly difficult. Thanks for the suggestion though. - 03:40, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Trust me, your interest is very much appreciated. :) I'd rather have a small, in depth wiki than a big shallow wiki. Yes I know we're not in depth, but hopefully we will get there. Then we can think about merging. - 06:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you so much for all your edits. Both of you are doing a wonderful job here. - 10:49, July 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Backgound Thanks for letting me know about that, I only have one way of seeing the wiki, so I had no idea the new background looked like absolute crap on your end. Sorry about that, I'm still trying to work out the flaws, but I'm hoping to make the backgound work some day. I know the color scheme doesn't match, but it could turn out as good looking as this if I worked on it enough. Here's an image of what I was hoping the new background would look like. 19:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Wait, you can create a wiki just for testing? That's useful, that way this wiki doesn't have to be my guinea pig. XD Oh, I saw your comment on TidusTehSacrificer's page, I've been wondering why we haven't already affiliated with the Drakengard wiki, so I'll send a request later today unless Tidus gets to it first. 20:03, August 4, 2014 (UTC) It's alright, I'm just glad you let me know about the background instead of affiliating, since that was just awful seeing how that background turned out on your computer. D: Tidus said he uses the monobook layout, so he couldn't see how the background looked on his computer. As for the Drakengard wiki, should I just send an affiliate request to you? Nier1411 (talk) 22:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC) All right, let's affiliate! :D Nier1411 (talk) 22:19, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Hey, do you want to be made an administrator on here? You've made as many contributions as I did when I was made an admin, so I thought I'd ask. :) Nier1411 (talk) 22:42, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Yeah sure why not - 08:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Nier Testing Wikia I just wanted to let you and know that I made a wikia called "Nier Testing Wiki" that we can use specifically for testing and/or creating templates, navboxes, and infoboxes. If you ever want to use it, I'll gladly make you an administrator on there. :) 03:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Emil's Sexuality Thanks for the link, I have actually read this before somewhere else, but I didn't know whether the source was credible or not. I'll make sure to add this to the trivia if you haven't already. Nier1411 (talk) 23:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Father Nier's Status Hey, it's been a long time since we last talked, I want your input on Nier's status. Ending E refers to brother Nier being "reincarnated," so should this apply to father Nier as well, or should we not assume it does and leave his status as player determined? Also, in ending C, should we put both Niers (as well as every other replicant) as deceased, since every replicant would die of the black scrawl after Nier kills the shadowlord? Nier1411 (talk) 19:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) It's alright, I've been pretty busy lately too. :) As for Nier. I guess we should leave his status as is, as much as I hate saying that. Too bad the novella specifically refers to brother Nier, then we could probably have both as alive. Also, do you think we should have brother and father Nier as deceased in ending c, as they will both die of the black scrawl? We may not see it, but we can assume they die because the shadowlord is dead. Nier1411 (talk) 01:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Good point. Well, I guess we should leave them as alive in ending C. Thanks for your input, I've been debating these issues for the longest time now. :) Nier1411 (talk) 01:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Shades and Gestalts Between the two categories, I'd keep Gestalt since we have a category for replicants too, which is just as spoilerific. Plus, one case where Gestalt as a category would be better is for Gestalt Yonah: she is never seen as a shade, just in Yonah's body, so I'd just call her a Gestalt. Feel free to use shade though if you think it'll be better, I just thought I'd put my two cents in. Nier1411 (talk) 19:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC) No problem! Also, thanks for asking! :) Nier1411 (talk) 21:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Automata Logo Font Hi, I was told that you might be the best person to ask after asking Tidus this question. I was wondering, how did you get the font for the wiki's logo? There's a base font out there that I use called ITC Benguiat, but it doesn't have the black data-like coating as seen over the "iki" and the "tomata" in the logo. Moonlight Guidepost (talk) 17:56, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Y'know I figured that was the answer, but I was holding out for some hope hahaha. It made sense enough to me that there wouldn't be a font out there that could blend together each of the indivdual characters. At least, how do you imitate it? I only need to cover aboute two and a half characters myself. I figure it'd have to do with inverting colors and then smudging and erasing abit? I figure that's a very crude way of thinking of it. Any tips? Moonlight Guidepost (talk) 22:27, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Thanks man. Appreciate it. Moonlight Guidepost (talk) 19:37, April 24, 2017 (UTC)